


To Help a Mythical Distinguish Itself

by GreninjaGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aura (Pokemon), I began writing this during a power outage, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Pokemon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Has Aura Powers, that is why I haven't updated anything existing yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaGirl/pseuds/GreninjaGirl
Summary: Takes place right after "Go Towards Your Dream! Satoshi and Go!!" and is a canon diverge of the episode "Hit Your Mark, Wave Guidance! Satoshi and the Mysterious Egg!"Goh wanted to see a Pokémon hatch from an actual egg, which prompted Ash to get the two to begin searching for one. After finding an egg at the local Pokémon Center (previously in the care of a wild Lucario and Cinderace), Ash takes it back to the lab.When the egg hatches, the two are surprised to see it's neither a Riolu, Scorbunny, but a mixture of the two... and more! Not only that, but it seems this newly hatched Pokémon has memories of it's own... memories it needs to learn to overcome if it wants to has any chance of becoming an officially recognized Mythical.
Kudos: 17





	To Help a Mythical Distinguish Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Yuki here.
> 
> A couple days ago, I was ready to begin writing another chapter to 'I May Be the New Chosen One, but You Don't Need to be SOOOOOOO OVER PROTECTIVE!' ...but we had a 7 hour long power outage. I didn't get the chance to print out the chapters, which meant I couldn't continue it at that moment. With the need to write, this story came to life!
> 
> Again: Chapters will come VERY SLOWLY (as I really rather work on the title I mentioned above... and I'm actually making a LOT OF VIDEOS AGAIN!) Hope you enjoy the Prologue and upcoming chapters!

Within the Kanto Region, two young boys have become research partners for the newest Professor around. Their names, you ask? It's none other then Ash Ketchum and Goh. Although the two research together, their dreams differ.

Ash wants to become a Pokémon Master alongside his very first partner, Pikachu. Goh wants to catch every Pokémon in existence, starting with his partner Scorbunny (now Raboot) and end with Mew. The two travel the world together, experiencing a unique journey together.

Right now, Ash and Goh (along with their partner Pokémon) were on a hunt to find a Pokémon egg in the wild.

"Ash, you know it won't be easy to find one." Goh told his friend, tired from searching. "They aren't easy to find in the wild. Why are we even looking in this city park?"

"Ah, you're probably right." Ash replied while looking between some bushes. "It doesn't hurt to try, right?"

Goh just nods as he continues to search, knowing it's a futile effort. "What am I going to do with you."

* * *

Elsewhere in the park, Raboot was kicking one of Goh's unused Pokeballs around. (Similar to how it kicks a pebble or can of soda.) It's been really bored lately. Ever since it evolved from Scorbunny, the rabbit Pokémon has felt like it needed a change of pace.

As Raboot continued deep in thought, it saw a wild Pokémon Goh has yet to capture. Wanting to surprise his trainer, the Pokémon kicks the button of the Pokeball (to enlarge it) then kick the ball at the Pokémon, in an attempt to catch it.

On the other side of the park, Goh's Rotom Phone spoke un-expected. "Your Pokedex has been updated!"

Taking out the phone from his pocket, he saw the update: Eggacute was caught. He had a confused look, thinking something malfunctioned somehow... until Raboot ran over carrying the Pokeball it was kicking around.

"Did you catch an Eggacute?" Goh asked.

"Ra! Ra-Ra-Boot!" It handed Goh the ball with a proud expression.

"Good Job!" Goh was genuinely impressed that a Pokémon captured another Pokémon without the help of a human what-so-ever. (This made Raboot feel really happy, until Goh looked away as soon as he praised the Pokémon.)

* * *

Hours have passed and the sun was getting ready to set. Ash and Goh decided it was time to stop for the day. Before they headed back to the lab, they stopped at a nearby Pokémon Center to heal up their partners.

When Nurse Joy finished and returned the Pokémon to the boys, Ash suddenly felt drawn to a nearby room. Walking to it and slowly opening the door, what awaited inside was a Pokémon egg.

Nurse Joy had told them that this egg has been here for a couple months, after finding it in the wild with a very hurt wild Lucario and Cinderace protecting it. They did not survive in the end, but the egg was well protected to their last breath, the boys were informed. Although after weeks of investigation, the cause of the death was unclear. As such, Nurse Joy and her Chansey have been taking care of it ever since. The egg has been ready to hatch for the past couple weeks, but for unknown reasons, it just wont.

Ash, felt very drawn to the egg, asked if he could try and take care of it for a bit to see if it hatches. Telling the nurse about some of the Pokémon he has taken care of since their first breaths (including a Dragon/Flying type from Kalos who he found the egg in the wild) she allowed him the chance, as long as he came back to give an update within 2 weeks.

Thankful for the chance to hatch the egg (and not have to search the wild like crazy, more likely coming up empty handed again) Ash and Goh, alongside their Pokémon, go back to the lab.

* * *

For the next few days, Ash began carrying around the egg everywhere he went. His Dragonite attempted to hug it, but the 10 year old Champion rejected the idea in fear of the egg breaking. (It ended up hugging Pikachu instead.) Gengar wanted to play tricks on Ash, but knew it would have to wait until the egg hatched. (Goh became his back up target.)

Late into one of those nights, the two had a talk.

"Hey Ash, wanna bet on which Pokémon will hatch from the egg?" Goh asked.

"Whatcha mean bet?" Ash questioned the question.

"Remember Nurse Joy said the egg was found with a Cinderace and a Lucario? I bet it's either a Riolu or Scorbunny."

"Sure, I guess... but I really don't care what hatches from the egg. I'll be happy as long as it's healthy." A smile came from Ash's face. "But ya know, I'm more curious why two wild Pokémon not native to Kanto were nearby."

Goh realized his new friend had a point. Lucario is native to Sinnoh, while Cinderace is native to Galar.

Pushing that thought out of his head, Goh placed his guess. "I think it will be a Scorbunny."

"Then I think it will be a Riolu."

Just as they made their guesses, the egg began to glow. It was hatching! When the egg shell finally broke, the two could not believe their eyes.


End file.
